starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 Act 5
Synopsis Team Otori's punishment for the fight in the hallway has been decided. After leaving the Kao Council's meeting room, the members are surprised at how light the punishment is and Kuga tells them that he heard from Toraishi that Hiragi negotiated with the teachers for them. The bell rings and they rush off to their practice session. Otori enters the practice room and passes the boys a form - they have to decide a team leader. He then introduces to them the mandatory song they'll be performing at the debut performance and explains the story that the song is based on (a prince giving up his sweetheart and his dream of adventuring in order to become king). Unlike the others, Hoshitani has a happier point of view towards the king's actions, something that surprises Otori, and Tsukigami wonders just how optimistic Hoshitani can be. After practice, Hoshitani, Nayuki, Tengenji, and Tsukigami discuss about how staying together as a team is more difficult than the choreography. All of a sudden, Hoshitani's stomach makes a grumbling noise and they decide to stop at a fast food shop before dinner. The others are surprised to learn that this will be Tengenji's first time eating fast food. After ordering, they stare at Tengenji as he puzzles over his burger. He then takes his first bite and finds it to be delicious. Later, when they separate at the dormitory, Tengenji and Tsukigami decide that they'll join Hoshitani and Nayuki for training. The next day comes and everyone is working hard. A routine of extra practice in the morning, after classes, and at night begins. During one of the practice sessions, Hoshitani accidentally falls and Otori calls the team to a halt. Although frustrated about making the same mistake every time, Hoshitani is determined to get better and the other members give him advice. After practice, the boys find a group of students gathered at a hall and go inside to see what's going on. It turns out that Team Hiragi is practicing their routine for the upcoming test stage. Everyone watches in awe at their amazing abilities. Tsukigami then raises the point of their own team not standing a chance against them. With the exception of Hoshitani, who returns to the school to practice more, everyone walks back to the dormitory, worried about the upcoming performance. Back at school, Otori runs into Hiragi who is locking up. He tells him that he heard about Team Hiragi's amazing performance and expects no less from them. When Hiragi says that it's his mission to raise student to befit the Ayanagi brand, Otori calls the brand silly, a remark that annoys Hiragi. Otori then mentions how one of his student's raised an interesting point about how kings should make their own dreams come true. Hiragi tells Otori to not impose his beliefs on others and leaves. Otori quietly responds that he only wants to see Hiragi have more fun. Frustrated about how unskilled he is compared to Team Hiragi, Hoshitani goes out for a run while Tsukigami, Tengenji, and Nayuki think to themselves in their own rooms. Kuga, on the other hand, is at work when he spots Hoshitani running on the streets and invites him inside. After giving him a cup of water, Kuga begins to play a piano arrangement of "Ayanagi Showtime". Afterwards, the two of them return to the dormitory together and discuss Hoshitani's worries. Kuga shares the story of his family and the dream that he is trying to reach, causing Hoshitani to remember his own dream. Hoshitani cheers up and starts to look forward to a new day. Dancing the routine of his admired person, he suddenly finds his teammates behind him, telling him that they're all in this together. Team Otori then sings a song about the five of them, that they will always support each other, and about their dreams and goals being one. Later, they go to Otori and hand him the form from before. Otori smiles at the results (Hoshitani being appointed as the team leader) and tells them to begin the day's practice. Characters in order of Appearance *Hiragi Tsubasa *Hoshitani Yuta *Nayuki Toru *Tengenji Kakeru *Tsukigami Kaito *Kuga Shu *Otori Itsuki *Tatsumi Rui *Sawatari Eigo *Ugawa Akira *Toraishi Izumi *Inumine Seishiro *Tavian (Brief Appearance) Insert Songs *[[☆SHOW TIME 6☆|'Ayanagi Show Time']] by Team Hiragi *[[☆SHOW TIME 6☆|'Ayanagi Show Time']] (Piano arrangement) *[[☆SHOW TIME 5☆|'Quintet～Quintet～']] by Team Otori (Ending) Trivia *This is the first episode where the ending theme is a different song. *Team Otori performs their first song as a team. *Team Hiragi performs their first song as a team. *Kuga's mother is seen. However, she neither speaks nor is given a name. *On Twitter, Director Tada Shunsuke revealed that no motion capture was used for any of the dance sequences in Star-Myu. Everything was hand-drawn using choreography videos as references. https://twitter.com/shunsuketda/status/661228679100403712Tada Shunsuke's Twitter (@shunsuketda) *During the first television broadcast: **Tatsumi and Tsukigami host the preview of the next episode (Act 6). *During the second television broadcast: **Kuga and Nayuki host the CC before this episode starts (accompanied 4-koma comic drawn by Aokita Ren). Official Screenshots 00000164.jpg 00000165.jpg 00000166.jpg 00000167.jpg 00000168.jpg 00000169.jpg 00000170.jpg 00000171.jpg References Navigation Category:Episode